Touch Me
by Chaotic Inverse
Summary: Because Blaine is cursed and Kurt's just the boy who loves him.  magical oneshot


**Author's note: **I got distracted while writing a fairy Blaine story and this is the outcome. I'll get back to the other story eventually.

-line break-

Blaine Anderson was cursed when he was nearly fourteen. There wasn't a broken-hearted girl looking for revenge or a witch paying back a promise, it wasn't a fairy mistakenly granting a gift.

Like most things in Blaine Anderson's life, it happened out of nowhere and changed things irrevocably.

One Day, not his birthday because in nearly every story it happens on someone's birthday Blaine woke up. It was October, and a Saturday so Blaine had slept in late and was home alone.

That was why he didn't notice anything sooner.

Blaine was alone save for Button. Button was this curly mopped tiny blond dog they had gotten when Blaine was ten and lonely. His parents loved him but they weren't always home and they didn't always care about a little boy who never spoke loud enough.

So Blaine had Button and various babysitters and nannies until he was old enough to take care of himself.

He still kept Button though, even when the babysitters left.

Getting a bowl of leftover's, some kind of exotic soup they'd had for dinner a few nights ago, Blaine settled against the couch, relaxing against the feel of the fabric.

Button seeing his master awake and possessing food, followed after him eagerly and hopped onto the couch, curling against a cushion and setting until the tip of paw was barely touching Blaine's thigh.

_Warm warm warm warm, myboy has food, maybe myboy will give me some food warm warm war-_Blaine yelped and jerked away from the dog, falling sporadically off the couch with his awkward gangly limbs.

Button jumped and barked in response, staring at his master curiously.

Due to the law of physics and Blaine Anderson's life, the soup spilled onto the floor and the stain never quite came out of the carpet. Years later, when the sunlight caught it just so Blaine would stare at it and be reminded.

At this time however Blaine wasn't focusing on the soup, or his dog, but at the strange sensation that had just occurred.

_What the hell had just happened? _

When Button had touched him, the casual accidental press of a paw against a leg, Blaine had gotten the worst pain he had ever felt in his life. It hurt even worse than the time he'd messed up his dive swimming at David's pool and dislocated his arm and shoulder.

_It was nothing. _Blaine chanted this phrase for five full minutes before noticing the soup and jumping to his feet cursing.

It was nothing after all.

When he passes his mother the salt shaker at dinner, the count lasts exactly five seconds longer than the incident with Button.

Blaine passes out.

The first few days are the worst, touching everything hurts. It hurts touching the sheets, and the pillow, the IV in his arm is like a living hell and days later when his parents bring him his sketchbook Blaine tosses into the garbage unable to take the feel (it takes him two years to start drawing again and he still expects sharp spikes of pain every time he draws.) His skin is rubbed raw, nearly peeling away and revealing red strips of flesh. It burns and burns, and Blaine's doctors eventually forget all the other pain killers and give him morphine.

It doesn't hurt as much when he wears gloves, he cannot feel the sharp spark of feeling someone's thoughts and being that close to someone. It does not leave thin root like burn marks over his body and social workers no longer visit his house, suspicious of his parents who have never laid a hand on him.

His parents hire the best doctors who run tests and are sworn to secrecy about their patient, Blaine goes through every single one expecting an answer and never getting it.

After three years they still don't have one.

One of the worst days of his life is three months after the curse has started, Blaine is home and his parents aren't like always but the maids check in on him more often, staring at him with concern.

Blaine is sitting on his bed, doing his homework when Button's strolls into the room and sits next to him but not close enough to touch, even the dog has learned not to touch his boy anymore.

Blaine stares at his dog, at the one thing he has begged his parents for and realizes he'll never touch the soft curly fur without experiencing some pain. He'll never be able to pet him the same way again.

Blaine thinks it's stupid to cry about a dog, but it's even worse when he realizes that he won't be able to touch anyone the same way again.

When Dinner is called an hour later, none of the staff comments on the red-rimmed eyes Blaine supports or the way he protectively cradles Button, even when he winces every few seconds.

If they can't fix it then he'll just have to live through it.

The way it works is this.

Blaine's doctors still run their tests once a month and he dutifully bears through it while he works through how to live every other day.

He figures out that touching animals is better than humans, that he cannot read their thoughts but gets the general impressions of it, and for plants, there is barely anything at all. Just the faint strum of _warm _when it is sunny _thirsty _when it is raining _cold cold _when it snows and _dying dying _when it is hot and dry and almost a drought.

He finds that gloves make it bearable and that is the best he can get.

And six months in, he realizes that it will always be like this gloves and diversions and no contact with people because reading them hurts the most, and if he ever touches anyone again he thinks it might just kill him.

Because even though barely brushing fingertips doesn't hurt as much anymore (a headache) a full-bodied hug sends him fainting each and every time.

During the next three years, Blaine touches his parents seven times in total and each time hurts more than the last. Each time he focuses on something else, the color of his mother's dress, the tiles on a ceiling because he is afraid of what he might feel or what he might know.

Blaine doesn't want to know the truth.

Since that October, the day that seemed like every other and should have been ordinary, that is all Blaine really knows.

No at school, not his friends, or classmates, or even relatives are sure of what caused the change. All they know is that Blaine wont touch anyone, and wont speak to anyone. He is always strangely silent.

Unfortunately Blaine had come out to his parents and the school three weeks before the incident.

Every shove into every locker, is like someone slamming nails into his skin, and then tearing them out only to do it again and again. Even worse he can feel the hate they have for him, the disgust.

_DISGUSTING, FREAK, WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU_ The words are screamed at him, with each and every slam, each punch, each bruise radiates the words, the poison sticking to his skin no matter how long he tries to shower them away.

The worst happens after the Sadie Hawkins dance. He goes with Eric, a friend, and one of the few that he has. They aren't together but they could be. He and Eric, are both beaten up, Eric has a broken collar bone and his right arm is sprained and he can't stand looking at the black eye and the bruises covering his face.

Blaine is tired of this, tired of all the hate that's slowly destroying his mind. His father always says men stand up for their selves and Blaine is just tired.

This is the only explanation for why, three days after the Sadie Hawkins dance, Blaine confronts Tyler Hill and Lucas Green. They weren't the only ones but they were the worst and their hate had been the strongest, he'd felt it for days afterwards-every time he'd seen a bruise or moved his arm.

"We need to talk." School's just ended and he hasn't seen them since the police station let them go-not enough evidence to hold them apparently, as if two broken beat boys weren't enough.

Eric doesn't know that he's doing this, no one does, not even David. Blaine stares at them firmly, arm's uncomfortably crossed. The two Lacrosse players stare at him. "Haven't you learned your lesson Anderson?"

"I wasn't aware that being beaten to a pulp was a lesson, my mistake." First mistake. Don't back talk, don't make smart stupid remarks because being a smart ass just leads to getting hit faster.

Blaine miraculously dodges the first punch-hearing the crunch of Green's fist in the locker-but that's the only mercy he gets. He is slammed into the locker and then the floor, his head hitting the tile with a crack.

He considers the idea of a concussion as they kick at him _WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU ANDERSON. WHY ARE YOU SUCH A FREAK. WE HATE YOU WE HATE YOU EVERYONE HATES YOU- _and punch at him. The air gets knocked out of his stomach and Blaine struggles to breathe.

Why had he thought this was a good idea? They wouldn't change, they'd never change. They would always be these miserable hating creatures who kicked and hurt everyone who was weaker than them.

"Stop. Stop it!" Blaine yelled, trying to push away from them. "I said let me go!" He let his fist swing out but the only who felt any pain was him, the crushing spikes of touching someone.

_Why haven't I passed out yet? please please let me pass out. _Blaine had to get out of here, had to leave as fast as he could or it would get worse. It always got worse.

His thoughts were rapidly cut off by the _pain pain, it's hot and it's burning away my skin, it's burning my skin, it hurts oh it fucking hurts so much _of something hitting his chest. Distinctly Blaine could hear a loud crack but he might have just imagined it, concussion and all.

What had they hit him with? A fist couldn't hurt that much, he'd been hit by fists before and it had never hurt that much.

"Fuck I think you broke something."

"So?"

Blaine couldn't think past the pain in his chest, it was spreading slowly to everywhere, his body was on fire. Blaine was positive he was truly on fire.

"Put it out." He gasped, trying to talk twice before the words could escape.

"Put it out!" he screamed, _it hurt, it hurt so much. Why haven't I burned up yet? _

"What the hell did you do to the faggot?" the voice wasn't calm and collected anymore, this wasn't just a game, Blaine wasn't a piñata but a boy rolling around on the floor trying to breathe.

"L-let's go." His vision was getting blurry so he didn't see them leave but he heard their footsteps run down the hallway, heard the door slam open and then close.

Blaine kept gasping and he struggled to pull out his cellphone. He hit the speed dial-one of them anyway and hoped someone answered. "Blaine?" It was David, David who was his friend, who he played video games with every Saturday who he camped out at that school of his with on the weekends.

"Help me." He croaked out.

David sounded worried. "Blaine! Blaine where are you at?"

"S-school. Please, help me." The fire was still spreading and Blaine wished someone would at least turn on the sprinklers. Anything.

"Hold on Blaine." He heard the sound of someone fumbling and then the sound of someone running.

That is the last thing Blaine remembers about that day, the sound of David running.

The next time he woke up, it was four days later in his own bedroom, body wrapped in bandages with three broken ribs and one fractured one.

The next day Blaine told his parents he was transferring to David's school.

"Have you told Kurt?" The years have passed by quickly and despite all the friends he's made, only Wes and David know the truth. They never touch him, directing him with comments if needed, but when the pain isn't too bad they patiently let Blaine touch them.

When Blaine craves touch, when he becomes this clingy person who is desperate for all the contact he's lost they don't take advantage. Blaine has never been more glad for them in his entire life.

Kurt is different than everyone else. At first Blaine touches him as much as he touches the other warblers, very little, but things quickly change. Even when he couldn't touch Kurt he always smiled at him, wide grins that Wes and David make fun of, and they are always together.

When he does touch Kurt it causes a rush of pain and something else, something warm and brighter. Kurt feels like the sun without the all consuming painful burn. Kurt's touch sings to him _Blaine Blaine Blaine. _

He knows everyone, Kurt included, expects them to get together but Blaine can't. He doesn't think he can handle a lifetime of pain for anyone, even someone as bright as Kurt. Kurt won't be able to understand why Blaine winces and why burns keep appearing.

So Blaine will stick to smiles, small touches, and not date coffee dates. He'll keep them as close as he can until Kurt gets tired of this and finds someone better, someone who he can touch.

"No and I'm not planning on it." Blaine stares at them seriously. "And I expect that you two won't either."

They don't give up-Wes and David are not easily broken afterall. For days they bother him about it, at the dorms, during class, at warbler practice even when they have their Saturday Video Game Night (capitalization necessary). Finally Blaine cannot take it anymore, every brief touch sends their annoyance at him and he's damn tired of all the headaches they keep causing him.

Blaine throws the controller to the floor and jumps to his feet. "Why? Why should I give this a shot? What's so damn important?" He doesn't usually swear but Wes and David bring out the teenage boy in him.

Wes surprisingly is the one to answer, Wes who hates emotional matters, Wes who is probably a quarter robot at the least. Wes. "Because it would make you happy." he says quietly. "And we just want you to be happy."

Blaine can say nothing as all three of their characters die.

He is nervous, so fucking nervous that Wes and David are almost nervous. David touches him gently, almost not even a touch, on the shoulder and bleeds _confidence _and _affection _into his skin. The warmth seeps in and Blaine smiles at his friend.

"Come on Anderson, you can do this." Wes says, laughing. Blaine doesn't have to touch either of his friends to figure out that they are excited about this. Blaine's excited too.

And nervous.

Really really nervous and worried.

"Stop thinking and just do it." Wes instructs before they gently push him into the common room.

All of the other Warblers had had it vacated save for one confused boy. Blaine will either have to thank them or kill them when this is all over.

"Blaine?" Kurt is staring at him confused but Blaine can still see some of the warmth so he sits down next to his crush and starts talking, stuttering, nervously at first.

In the end Blaine does thank them.

Blaine's relationship with Kurt is strange, much like the boy himself. It is a constant mix of _pain pain _and also, eventually maybe _love_. Blaine does not think he has ever touched someone who has loved him before. The only thing that comes close are the brief hugs from Wes and David and whenever he touches Button. It is different however, deeper on a way that Blaine himself cannot understand.

Despite this Blaine doesn't tell Kurt he loves him, not even when something maybe his stupid foolish heart begs him to. If he tells Kurt he loves him then it is the final nail in his coffin.

He won't take that kind of pain from someone he loves.

It isn't fair to ask him to.

"Have you told him yet?" David says, his words hollowly bringing back memories of a conversation months ago. He and Kurt have been dating for six months and Blaine's mind is still spinning, he can't believe it still.

Blaine shakes his head. "No."

It is different this time. This is still about a boy who might love him, a boy Blaine does in fact love. But this time they are not talking about his feelings for Kurt, they are talking about something that causes Blaine's stomach to clench. They are talking about the _curse_, it. They never call it a curse but Blaine knows it's nothing but a curse.

Only a very select few know of the curse and he can't tell Kurt. He just can't.

Kurt has not known Blaine forever, has known him a very little amount of time in comparison with Wes and David. He won't know that Blaine is telling the truth, he won't understand.

And that might just destroy him.

"No." he repeats, still shaking his head.

Kurt will never know, not even when Blaine is wincing from the new burns, the tiny ones that all but make up his skin right now. If this is the price for love then Blaine will pay it.

When Blaine was younger, he loved fairy tales. They were the one bedtime stories his mother would tell him, whenever she was there. Until the age of fourteen he still loved fairy tales, until one October day _that fucking day_ Blaine still loved fairy tales.

Until he started living one. "The Boy with the curse." "The Boy who cannot touch." "The Boy who feels past the skin." Blaine does not know what they would call it, but it would be something spectacular he's sure of it.

He's forgotten that there is a price to everything in fairy tales. Each curse once started out a magic spell. And the price of love, is the greatest cost of all.

He's forgotten that very few in fairy tales truly end up happily ever after.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" Kurt asks one day, when they are lying down on his bed. Bodies curled together and even against the _pain/maybe love_ Blaine is half asleep, thoughts warm.

Blaine blinked, trying to clear his head. "I don't think so?"

Kurt hummed into his skin, arms wrapped around his waist, skin going _warmth love, contentment._ "Okay then." he said simply, letting his head rest on Blaine's chest _love love love relaxed now. _Even with the three burn marks he found later that day, it was still the best nap Blaine had ever had.

Later he realized it was the starting point, because soon after that Kurt kept giving him stray glances and frowns. Blaine couldn't figure out what he had done wrong and when he asked Wes and David they didn't know either.

The situation with Kurt kept becoming more strained, they both started snapping at each other for the littlest things, Blaine out of defense and Kurt a still unknown reason.

It was just getting worse and Blaine didn't know how to fix it. Kurt was his first serious relationship. Before the _curse_ he had been too confused, and after he hadn't thought it would be an option.

"What do I do?" Blaine asked miserably one day. He and Kurt had cut their movie day short two hours early and Kurt had barely touched him the entire time.

Wes shrugged, attention still focused on the TV screen. "What can you do?"

"Sometimes, you don't have to do anything. Sometimes it becomes clear that two people just aren't compatible enough." David said wisely before frowning as his character died for the third time. "Rematch."

Wes nodded, "sure."

"I don't think that's it. Kurt and I are compatible, I just don't understand what's going on."

David nodded. "Have you done anything stupid lately? Forgotten a birthday, anniversary? Date?"

"No, wait-no I haven't forgotten anything."

Wes hit pause on the game and ignored David's protests. The room was silent as the other two boy waited for Wes to speak. "Has Kurt been asking about things lately?"

"What? Like what?"

"Tiny things, things you wouldn't notice that often such as "is there anything you need to tell me." or "You know you can always tell me anything, right?" stuff like that."

Blaine nodded eagerly. "He's been saying stuff like that for a couple weeks. How'd you know?"

"Oh shit." David swore, eyes widening.

"What?"

Wes nodded at him. "Exactly."

"Exactly what?" Blaine looked between his friends frowning. "What's going on?"

"Kurt knows."

"Kurt knows what?" Blaine croaked out, shaking his head. "No, no Kurt does not know. We said Kurt wouldn't know so he doesn't know."

"Blaine." Wes said, touching his arm very gently. Wes and David always touched him like that, like they were afraid he'd break to pieces, which was mostly true. Kurt never had that timidity-he just touched Blaine like he was a person-no like he was his boyfriend. He didn't want that to change and if he knew then it would change. "Kurt knows."

He was still shaking his head, hair unusually curly after taking his shower. "No."

"He knows that you have a secret and if you don't tell him the truth then he's going to think it's something worse than what it is."

"that's what I thought after all." Wes added.

Wes had thought Blaine was on drugs, his second theory was that Blaine was abused and afraid of touch.

"He won't believe me." Blaine argued. "You didn't believe me and you've known me since elementary school, you didn't even talk to me for a month."

Wes shrugged under David's glare. "I was thinking over the facts, very carefully might I add because I did in fact consider the possibility that you were schizophrenic for two weeks."

"Was that why you kept staring at him?" David wondered.

"Why else would I stare at him?"

David opened his mouth, a grin on his face when Blaine cut him off. "How do I tell him?"

Both boys turned to stare at him, eyes wide and shocked. "You're actually going to tell him?"

Blaine shrugged morosely. "It's not like I have much of a choice do I? If I'm going to lose my boyfriend I'd rather it's because he thought I was crazy than because he thought I was untrustworthy or a drug user."

"You're not going to lose Kurt."

"Really why not? Because even he cares about me, even if he doesn't run screaming for the hills, things are still going to be different. They always change." Blaine said bitterly. "Even you guys treat me differently now, like I'm made of glass or something."

"Sorry for not wanting to hurt you, Anderson, didn't realize it was such a big issue." Wes snapped.

Blaine sighed, falling onto the bed. "It's not, it's just that sometimes, all the time, I want to feel normal. I don't want to feel pain and whatever else everyone can throw at me."

"Blaine, even people who aren't like you feel like that. Everyone would like it if the world was flowers and sunshine, but it's not and you can't change that." David said gently, sitting next to him but still not touching him.

He shook his head. "So leaving the teenage angst for later evaluation, how do I tell him? What's the way to get him to believe me?"

"Too bad you couldn't show him, like if you had a super power or something. Like flying!" David said excitedly-David loved comics and all things superheroes.

"Moving on to a plausible theory, I think I have an idea." Wes said, calmly ignoring David's pouting expression.

Kurt wasn't sure why Blaine had brought him to not only the mall, but the movie's, a nice restaurant and finally a walk in the park, and even though he was suspicious he wasn't going to question a nice gesture.

"I guess you might be curious about why I did all of this." Blaine said nervously.

The Park was predictably as empty as it was on a Saturday night in Lima, the teenage population having far better things to do. Blaine was nervous, he was sick to his stomach and not even the hug David and Wes had given him helped. This was one of the most deciding moments in his life and he was scared out of his mind.

"I'm sure you have a good reason." Kurt said smiling at him, and temporarily making Blaine's breath catch.

"Maybe."

Minutes passed as Blaine struggled to find the words he needed to say. Wes and David had walked him through this for the past two days, learning Blaine's "speech" as well as he had. Blaine however was adding in one little detail first, something as equally important.

"Blaine?" Kurt was staring at him concerned now, and Blaine knew he'd feel the worry as soon as Kurt's hand touched his arm and he couldn't handle that right now.

Blaine moved off the bench, until he was standing directly in front of his boyfriend.

"I just wanted to tell you I love you." he breathed out, the words barely audible and at first he thought Kurt hadn't heard them because Kurt wasn't saying anything or even moving.

The next thing he knew Blaine was being tackled onto the cool grass, the plants chattering happily. But he could feel something else at the same time, something that slowly blocked out the sound of the plants until he almost didn't notice them.

_Blaine Blaine, I love Blaine, I love you Blaine, I really really do love you. _

Kurt's arms wrapped around his neck and Blaine could feel the taller boy's breath as he breathed against it. "I love you." he said, his words partially muffled.

Blaine laughed, fueled on by the warmth radiating out of Kurt's skin. Just like touching the sun. "I know. I love you too." after that first time, it felt like he couldn't stop saying it, the words seemed like they were constantly on the tip of his tongue.

Blaine wasn't sure who was feeling this, Kurt or him but he didn't care and he didn't want it to stop.

And when Kurt started kissing his neck, Blaine really didn't care anymore.

Except that he did because he still had to tell Kurt the truth even if he didn't want to because Kurt didn't trust him and Blaine hated that.

"Kurt." He said, when they pulled away from each other. "I still have something to say."

Kurt nodded but kept kissing him; his neck and his jaw, and up until Blaine was staring into a pair of the strangest blue eyes he had ever seen.

"Is it really that important?" he asked, sending sparks and burns into Blaine's skin with every touch of his fingertips.

"Yeah." Blaine nodded, as if trying to confirm it to himself. "Yes it is."

Kurt looked disappointed but after a few more minutes of kissing they pulled apart. They were still lying on the grass; feet, knees, legs and arms touching. Close enough that it would be easy to kiss again.

Blaine ignored that thought and focused on the more pressing issue. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Blaine?" came the hushed whisper.

He continued, because if he stopped then he'd never regain his nerve. "I know you think I've been hiding something from you and the truth is that I am. Hiding something from you."

"Oh." Kurt sounded angry now, voice possessing that icy tone that Blaine still somehow loved.

Blaine pretty much just loved everything about this boy.

"But I want to tell you the truth, I don't want any secrets between us."

"Go on." Kurt still sounded wary but Blaine couldn't really blame him. He'd be angry too if Kurt was hiding secrets from him.

Blaine sighed. "I don't know how to say this, I don't even know how to explain it."

_There once was a boy named Blaine. He was a very charismatic boy, almost a prince like boy, and one day he woke up Cursed. Blaine never knew why or how, all he knew was that his world was now wrought with pain. _

"It's not that hard is it? Last time I checked it just involved words coming out of your mouth."

He winced. Kurt really was angry, wasn't he.

_Once The Charismatic boy met another boy, a boy that he loved more than anything in the world even his precious music. This Boy's name was Kurt and though he was kind he was also fierce. _

"Can I show you? I think that might be easier." Blaine said anxiously.

Kurt nodded, face still composed into his 'ice queen' mask. "Alright."

Blaine stood up and gently pulled his boyfriend until they were directly under a streetlight. Without saying anything Blaine unbuttoned his shirt and let it slide down his shoulders. "I need you to touch me."

"Blaine if this is just some harried brain excuse to avoid telling me-" Kurt began, angrily, blue eyes stormy.

"No!" he cut in. "It's not, I just need you to touch me."

Kurt was silent for a few moments and then he shook his head, sighing. "Where?"

"Anywhere that you can see. My face, my neck, my shoulder, anywhere."

Cautiously, a pale hand reached out and touched Blaine's jaw tenderly. It wasn't the overcautious gentleness that everyone else touched him with, but the one that Kurt always had, gentle because he loved him, not because he was afraid he'd break.

_Both boys were in love with each other and after a struggle they admitted it. Neither had ever been happier, especially the charismatic boy who had craved for touch all those years. Happiness could not last however._

Kurt's touch wasn't the sun anymore, it was cooler because Kurt was irritated and hurt and angry and yet still in love with him.

For now.

"Blaine? Why am I doing this?"

Blaine shook his head. "Just watch where you touched me."

Within a few seconds Blaine could hear him gasp, the sound nearly echoing throughout the empty park. The longer Kurt's hand lingered against his skin, the more the burn-like mark hurt, the heat slowly growing greater in his face.

Kurt jerked his hand away.

_Because Kurt was fierce, and even though he loved Blaine he couldn't handle the truth. Rarely did people handle the truth, teenage boys even less. _

"What just happened?" Kurt asked hysterically.

Blaine struggled with the dizzy feeling in his head. It didn't usually hurt this bad, but during the times he and Kurt touched he could always focus on the rush that Kurt's skin had. The warmth and the love.

There wasn't any love right now, just slowly growing horror and shock. Blaine didn't bother touching Kurt's skin to confirm it, he could see it in his eyes. "that's what happens to me every time we touch."

"There's no way that happens every time. I'd notice."

Blaine shook his head. "No you wouldn't, your hands are always moving or we're always moving so it's never in one place for too long, the marks aren't usually this bad."

"You look like I hit you." Kurt whispered, hand outstretched as if to touch him and then abruptly pulled back when Blaine tried to lean into it.

"Does it hurt?"

Blaine stayed silent.

"Blaine Anderson, does it hurt when I touch you?" Kurt snapped out, glaring at him, hands firmly at his sides.

"Yes." he said quietly.

Kurt shook his head. "How did this happen? Why?"

"I don't know." he said truthfully.

Kurt shook his head again and took a step back, and then another one until he was gradually out of Blaine's reach. "I have to go."

Blaine stared at him in alarm. "Kurt?" he didn't think he'd freaked out Kurt this badly, he thought Kurt would treat him differently but he hadn't expected him to leave.

"Kurt, please don't leave." Blaine said, moving closer to him, striding forward quickly.

Kurt moved away, and Blaine's had barely brushed against his arm, but it touched enough that Blaine could read it.

_Horror horror, how could? Why? hate hate shock shock, disgust disgust. _

Blaine let his hand drop as if Kurt had burned him and Kurt raced out of the park without looking back at his boyfriend (_ex?). _

Kurt was disgusted by him, was even afraid of him. Blaine felt numb, his skin cold despite burn mark and the pain slowly spreading through his body. He couldn't tell if it was simply because of the last touch or because of what he had felt.

Blaine silently started walking and then when it started to hurt, he started running because at least he could control this pain.

The door to David's dorm room was abruptly slammed open, causing the boy to jump and look up from his comic. A mess of a boy was standing in the door way, dripping water onto his wooden floors.

"Blaine?" David gasped out in shock as Blaine numbly made his way into the room. His shirt and pants were soaked with water and he glanced at the window outside, seeing the raindrops. His hair was a mess, his shirt was unbuttoned and Blaine's hands were curled into tight fists.

David's roommate, a warbler named Nick stared at them with concern. "Go get Wes." he instructed, as he pulled his blanket off the bed and around his soaked friend.

Blaine's eyes were red rimmed when he looked up at him and David could still see fresh tears. "I told you." Blaine muttered as David hugged him through the blanket.

"I told you." he repeated.

"I'm sorry Blaine. I'm so sorry."

"Doesn't matter anymore."

"How do I fix this? How do we fix this Blaine?"

"Can't."

David just kept hugging his friend, uncaring that some of the other boys on there floor were peering into the room.

Over the next few days Blaine did very little, when he was depressed it was often a very dramatic thing though in this case it was deserved. He stayed in bed claiming to be sick, and checked his phone.

Kurt never texted or called.

"You need to stop this." Wes said when a week had passed and Blaine still wasn't better.

"I'm not doing in anything." Blaine protested duly, staring up at the ceiling.

"That's kind of the point." David said sitting down on the bed. Blaine's room was a single, that had been specifically paid for by his parents.

"What if I don't want to? Why can't I just stay here all day?"

"Tough." they said before pulling him off the bed, until he was tangled up in the blankets on the floor.

"We aren't going to let you keep wallowing like this."

"He broke your heart, stop letting him get more."

Blaine glared at them. "Can't I just be 'allowed' to wallow for once?"

"No."

"I told him I loved him." Blaine said quietly from the floor.

David froze. "What?"

"Before I told him the truth, I told him I loved him."

David looked to Wes who shrugged. "What did he say?"

"He said he loved me back."

"I-"

"Forget it." Blaine stood up and stretched out his sore limbs. "It's not like it matters anymore so why bother?"

Wes and David looked at each other again but let it go for the moment. When Blaine set his mind on something there was little they could do to change it.

"Are you going to try to talk to him?" David asked as they walked down to the lunch hall. Despite his friends bringing him food Blaine couldn't remember the last time he had eaten.

"What's the point?"

"Because even if you two aren't dating anymore, Wes, stop hitting me! You should still make sure he isn't going to tell anyone."

"I guess that makes sense." Blaine looked uncomfortable. "But I really don't want to do it."

Wes frowned, "Why don't we just wait a bit and see. Kurt's seemed trustworthy so far."

"You mean until he broke our Blaine's heart?" David added dryly, ducking Wes' hit.

Blaine laughed, but it wasn't his normal laugh. It wasn't as carefree and seemed like a mockery. "I'm going to be fine."

"Clearly." David said and this time he didn't duck Wes' punch at all.

And slowly, very slowly because Blaine is set in his ways and only earthquakes and hurricanes change them, Blaine tries to move on from Kurt. It's hard because he's never found someone who loved him before, not like that or even in general it seems.

And if he looked particularly sad, then David would toss him a controller and they'd spend the rest of the day killing zombies.

Somehow a month and a half had almost passed since the incident and Blaine was coping much better than he expected. He still flat out refused to date anyone else even if the other warblers claimed that "he's really nice Blaine, you'll just love him."

He knew they were just trying to help but he didn't want it.

"Has Kurt ever called you back?" Wes asked one night, Saturday night in fact.

Blaine knew this was important because they'd paused the game, and you never paused the game in the middle of a fight, not even if you had to go to the bathroom or broke your arm flailing it around when you lost the last round (David, of course).

"No." It hurt even admitting the word, because some part of him still hoped that this was all just a very long and horrible dream. But he hadn't seen Kurt since that not or even gotten a text since.

Wes frowned and started muttering under his breath; things that sound vaguely like a mixture of threats and curses.

"Time's up." David said knowingly.

Blaine sighs.

On Sunday morning, he borrows Wes' car and leaves Dalton Academy bright and early, for once dressed in normal clothes and not his comfortable uniform. The three hour drive helps him clear his mind but he still feels wary and hurt because those things can't be let go of so easily.

He isn't expecting Kurt to still love him, or want to be friends, he just wants some peace from the own hurt and angry stuck under his skin.

It's about nine o'clock when he knocks on the Hummel family's door, hands jammed into his pocket and feet nervously shuffling.

Carol answers the door and even though she looks surprised she smiles slightly as she sees him. "Blaine, we missed you." Her brief touch on the arm is hopeful, as she points him to Kurt's new bedroom.

Blaine knocks on the door and tries to remember to take a breath. "Come in." Kurt says, voice sounding bored and Blaine's stomach is buzzing at the sound of it.

Kurt stares at him surprise as he walks in, dropping the magazine he's reading. "Blaine." he breathes out and all Blaine can think of his how much it hurts.

"Hi." He wonders how much meaning you can put into a two-letter word.

Kurt still looks shocked and then he shakes his head as if stunned. "What are you doing here?"

Blaine stares at him hurt, because it's been almost two months and that's really the best Kurt has?

"I didn't mean it like that." he says immediately, face flushing red.

Blaine isn't sure there's another way to mean it but he doesn't say anything, still standing awkwardly near Kurt's door as if blocking it off.

"We need to talk." He says finally.

"I guess we do." Kurt says considerately, hands gripping the fabric of his shirt tightly. It is so unlike Kurt that it almost makes Blaine laugh.

_This is so awkward_ Blaine thinks, _and so not like us. _"I'm sorry." he blurts out, because around Kurt it seems like he has no control, and that use to scare him but now it doesn't because sometimes it's nice not to always be perfect and in control of everything.

At least it had been nice, before Kurt ran away.

"What? Why are you sorry?" Blaine isn't sure why Kurt looks angry but he isn't allowed to read him anymore, he's not just allowed to touch his arm and figure it out, or try to guess by his face.

"I shouldn't have sprung that on you, not after the first surprise. It wasn't fair and I'm so sorry Kurt. I-"

"Stop." Kurt's voice is cold and to the point.

Blaine's almost positive that the bits he still has left of his heart are crumbling but he can't check right now.

"Why are you saying sorry to me?" Kurt wondered.

Blaine opened his mouth to speak but Kurt shook his head. "I'm the one that's hurting you, you don't have anything to apologize for."

"What?"

"Blaine, do you know what it's like to realize I've been practically abusing you our entire relationship? That it hurts whenever I even kiss you? It feels like being slammed into a locker." Kurt sighed, "And I didn't even realize it was happening. I felt horrible so I ran."

"Why do you keep acting like that?" Blaine demanded. "Like you've done it on purpose or something?"

"Blaine, I've been hurting you. That pretty much constitutes abuse doesn't it?"

Blaine sighed, running a hand through his hair and not caring the least that it would mess up the little gel he had left in it. "Kurt, it's not abuse, it happens every time someone touches me, not just you."

"Every time?" Kurt sounded incredulous, and Blaine guessed that if he was normal he couldn't imagine it either.

"Yes-even plants and animals, though plants aren't so bad and animals aren't usually."

Kurt shook his head. "Blaine I don't understand any of this."

"When I turned fourteen I woke up and it hurt touching anything, everything. I couldn't even touch my dog. No one knows why, not all of the specialists my parents have hired or anyone else it just happened and I have to live with it."

Blaine smiled at him. "For a long time I hated this, I wouldn't do anything or touch anything living. When I started getting bullied it hurt worse than anything I could ever imagine, but then I transferred and things got better. Wes and David took care of me, and for the first time in nearly a year I was touched without someone hating me. And then I met you."

Kurt stared at him curiously, silently prompting him to continue.

"Kurt, I was afraid of you at first because I've never felt like this over anyone. And then Wes and David made me admit it. When we started dating, it was the best thing that's ever happened to me. When you said you loved me, you had no idea how happy I was, you can't possibly understand what that feels like. To finally touch someone who loves you and know it. So I don't regret dating you at all and I don't want you to think that you were abusing me because every tiny pain was worth it."

"I don't want to hurt you." Kurt said stubbornly.

Blaine frowned, reaching over to take Kurt's hand, clinging to it even when the taller boy tried to pull away. _Blaine_, it sang, warm and affection pouring out. "When someone touches me it hurts, no matter how they feel it hurts, but when they feel something strongly like if they hate me than it feels ten times worse, I didn't know that when someone loved me I'd barely feel any pain at all. Please Kurt, don't stop this just because of something I can't control."

Blaine pulled Kurt until the boy was resting against him. "Whenever I touch you it feels like the best thing in the world to me." he whispered, almost clinging to him. "Please Kurt."

Kurt sighed but Blaine knew he had won when Kurt wrapped his other arm around his waist, grip tight. "You have to tell me when it hurts to much, and you need to tell me everything because there's still a lot I don't understand about this and-"

Blaine pressed his lips against Kurt, relishing in the shocks it caused. Kurt pressed back just as eagerly.

"I'll tell you everything but not right now." Blaine said when they had pulled away.

Kurt nodded, "Okay." he said simply, and pulled the other boy closer, kissing once again.

It wasn't fixed, Blaine knew that things like that couldn't be easily fixed. Because Kurt had run away and Blaine had lied. Because Blaine was still _cursed _and he might always be cursed, but he didn't feel like it. For once he didn't feel pain and he was glad to feel the love pouring off of Kurt.

_Once there was a charming boy who might have had a gift or curse, he loved another beautiful fierce boy and for once in his life something worked out right even if it hadn't worked out the way he expected. _

-end-


End file.
